


The Travesty

by Bane_Huntress



Series: The Unwritten Records (VC) [5]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Asexual Relationship, M/M, Queen of the Damned, Reaction, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bane_Huntress/pseuds/Bane_Huntress
Summary: This is my reaction to “The Travesty” (ie: ‘The Queen of the Damned’ film)Or how Louis, Lestat and the rest of the cavern would react to seeing it :PWarning: I didn’t like it! Not one bloody bit! (Though I loved the sound track!)





	The Travesty

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written back in 2002, and was posted to a Yahoo mail messaging group, back when we had to hide. Also posted on my personal site. But thought it was about time they saw the light of day again ^_^ Hope you enjoy.  
> Also all stories are based on the books.

“The Travesty”

26-5-02

By BANE Huntress

 

\--oO(X)Oo-

 

“So? How did you find me?” Lestat.

“I made you, I have always known where you are… -“ Marius.

 

Quote from ‘Queen of the Damned’ the Film… Says everything…

 

\--oO(X)Oo-

 

Lestat had been out yet again, he had been looking for some more fine art, if such a thing existed in the ugliness that the mortals called modern art. He actually wanted something from Edward Burn Jones but it might mean moving out of the flat to hang it…

David had gone out hunting and Louis had said he was doing something tonight and didn’t have the time to go to some Art Galleries. Lestat grinned, but he had made his beautiful one promise that he would join him tomorrow night.

He entered the house not expecting anyone to be home, all the lights were off but there was an awful sound coming from the front parlour, he court a flickering sickly light from under the door then to his complete surprise Louis laughing out loud.

With another smile he was by the door and creaking it open quietly. His beloved was laid on the sofa, his green eyes sparkled as they stared at the large cinema television with surround sound.

Lestat couldn’t help the twinge of warmth in his heart; He had bought it for him especially. Obviously he had not told Louis it was for him, but he still remembered the way Louis had come to him with boxes of rented videos under his arm and sat for days watching them all. Sometimes Lestat had joined him, sometimes the films had just bored him and he had gone hunting, but those were special times when they both still retained a respectful distance.

He crept over to the sofa.

The noise from the TV drowning out any sound that he might have made to Louis weaker ears.

He leaned over the back to blow into Louis ear but before he could Louis whooped with laughter again.

Lestat stood back as he delighted in watching such a rare moment.

One of Louis arms lay across his abdomen tightly, his other hand razed before his mouth, still modest in his almost hysteria. Red tears of joy cursed over his fine cheekbones as he was finally reduced to gasping giggles.

Lestat felt a pang of hunger that had nothing to do with blood, he had to hold Louis and he had to do it now.

Without thinking he jumped over the back of the sofa, lifted Louis into the air before he could protest then plonked him down on his lap, holding him as close as he could without breaking him.

“Aah! Lestat.!”

Lestat nuzzled the soft white column of neck that was revealed to him as Louis strained to look back at the TV.

A hand swatted at him uselessly, but it wasn’t a gesture that was meant to truly fend off his advances.

Something in him wanted to be surprised if not suspicious of this lack of protest, but his selfish little heart would not let this one slip. A moment all too precious to be ruined, but to be savoured for all time.

He felt Louis pulse beneath his lips and the warmth meant that his beautiful one had fed well this night.

A soft vibration sang through Louis throat as he laughed again, Lestat ran his tongue up to the base of his jaw in delight; he wanted Louis to laugh again.

“Laugh for me…” He murmured into a willing ear.

Louis suddenly moved away a little and Lestat moaned, it was too soon to be over. But to his surprise soft pliant lips met his own for a briefest moment as green eyes sparkled into his own.

“Stop being a brat… Wait till the film is over…”

Then the head was turned away again.

“The film can wait…” He murmured as he bit lightly on Louis earlobe, then licking the drop of blood that formed, a pearl of pure haven. Lestat had a sweet tooth and Louis was his candy.

He giggled a little at his own wandering thoughts and Louis hissed at him.

“Shush!” there was a note of annoyance now,

“And why should I?”

That annoying music again filled with mortals cries, all chanting at once.

“Because I can only cope with one Lestat at a time!” Louis laughed again, “I never knew Marius was such a flirt! And with a mortal David at that?”

Suddenly Louis leaned back against him chortaling with amusement. Lestat was growing agitated as Louis clamped his hands over his mouth to stop his giggles.

“What do you find so funny?” he asked as he looked over his beloveds shoulder.

The television was filled with screaming teens that looked like they were at some new heavy mettle concert gone wrong.

Then he let what they were chanting enter his hearing,

_‘Lestat, Lestat, Lestat!’_

Then some guy in bad hair with some bad wirework came prancing on stage dressed all in black and stood with a boot on one of the foot-lights and began to mime to some diabolical song.

“What new band is this?” He asked, not seeing Louis obvious joy.

Louis stopped laughing to stare at him as if his head had just fallen off…

“That’s meant to be you…” he said in his soft voice.

Lestat gave him a questioning look.

That brought the smile back. “Did you know that Marius was your maker? And that he didn’t leave you.” An impromptu pock in the chest. “And all this time lied to me!”

“Marius? What are you talking about Louis!” He was truly confused. He knew Louis had read his books.

“This is that film… Queen of the Damned you wrote that time… and some of your autobiography I think.” Louis grinned, “I did tell you about it.”

Lestat frowned. “And what was I doing at the time?”

Louis shrugged his fine features never loosing the smile that so suited him. “I think you were trying to drain me enough so that you could seduce me into sleeping with you… Again.”

Lestat waved a hand in dismissal, “That could have been anytime.” He grinned suddenly as he pulled Louis closer, one hand in his fledglings ebony hair. “You expect me to remember anything but you when you are in my grasp…” He kissed, almost, willing lips, “And you so warm and full and SO mine…”

Louis chuckled accepting the soft kiss. “Will you let me watch this?” He breathed, moving his face to one side exposing his neck. “Then you can do anything you like with me… For tonight…” he said half heartedly, court once again by the Television.

“So long as I can hold you like this till it’s over.” He was just about to nibble at that soft flesh again, despite what he promised, when he heard a name he had not uttered in a long time…

_‘Akasha!’_

Instantly Lestat found himself watching the dark screen with flashing lights and naff smoke effects in some bizarre explosion. Then some small African American woman dressed in some gold modern Egyptian getup popped up from beneath what looked like a stage and flue off with this the guy who Louis pointed out as being him.

Lestat blinked at the screen watching as the two characters on screen began exchanging confab on a beach.

Before he knew it one of his hands had removed its self from Louis and was reaching towards the remote control.

His fingers fumbled to find the stop button as the two so-called representations lay in a bath full of red rose petals.

“There’s a nice idea…” Louis mumbled then. “HEY! Lestat?”

Lestat ignored his beloved’s protests as he hit the rewind button.

“Lestat! Please you said I could watch it!” Louis protested as he turned on his lap.

“You can… but I want to see it all the way through now…” Lestat answered absentmindedly.

Louis sighed and tried to stand up but Lestat wasn’t about to let him, this looked like it could be painful to watch and he needed his beautiful one with him. Somewhere deep in his soul his possessiveness came upon him. “Who do they have playing you in this film?” he asked suddenly, he would be furious if they picked someone unfitting.

Louis shrugged, he had stopped trying to move as he looked into Lestat’s eyes, “I don’t think I’m in it at all, so far I haven’t even been mentioned, neither has Daniel…” his voice a little subdued.

The video clicked saying the tape was finished rewinding. Lestat just pushed the play button when David walked in. Behind him came Armand, Daniel and Marius.

“Look who I found at our door!” David said happily.

“Shhh” Lestat hissed as the video lit up the screen and eerie music began playing.

“We are watching that Queen of the Damned.” Louis explained as Marius sat down on the couch besides them, Armand sat in one of the chairs with Daniel on the arm and David took the last.

“Ahh I think I have heard of this movie.” Marius said.

“Armand wouldn’t let me go see it when it came out!” Danny complained getting a vicious look from his maker.

“Will you lot shut up!” Lestat cried as a voice issued forth from the televisions surround sound speakers.

_“There comes a time for every vampire when the idea of eternity becomes momentarily unbearable…_

_“Living in the shadows, feeding in the darkness with only your own company to keep… Rots… Until a solitary hollow existence…_

_“Immortality seems like a good idea, until you realize your going to spend it alone…”_

“I can’t remember you spouting something so disjointed.” Armand said coldly drowning out the rest of what the actor was droning as the camera paned through some dark blue and smoky graveyard.

“Looks like some diabolical new music video.” Marius commented quietly.

“I’ve heard it’s really crap!” Daniel said brightly, “But then I also heard that me and Louis aren’t in it at all… At lease they haven’t got Christian Slater back to do me!”

“You want to see who they have for Armand!” Louis chortled, “I think I just got a glimpse of him before Lestat stopped the video.”

Lestat heard the amusement in his beloved’s voice and cast a glance at the vampire in question. Armand sat stiff in his chair not at all looking happy.

“Not Antonio Bandares in a Char wig again is it?” Daniel asked with glee.

Louis chuckled as he shook his head. “Watch the film… I’m not going to spoil the surprise!”

“Will you both shut the hell up!” Lestat snapped as the second title credits ended.

 

\--oO(X)Oo-

 

The end credits began rolling up the screen to a room full of silence.

The only thing that could be heard were the muffled giggles from the two Vampires in the room who hadn’t been portrayed in the travesty.

Louis was wriggling furiously on Lestat’s lap, not to get away but unable to stop the squirming of his obvious humour, Lestat’s hand clamped tightly over his mouth.

Daniel was in much the same state with Armand.

Soon as the little fat teen had come on screen with a ridiculously large red curly wig. Both Louis and Daniel had taken one look at each other and broke out laughing.

“That was interesting…” Marius finally said as the TV turned to snow.

“It was down right heresy!” Armand snapped at his maker.

Marius just razed one eyebrow. “Even though my character looked nothing like me… He was amusing non the less… Though I’m sorry David, but I would never have made you…” a thoughtful look entered his eyes, “Or you Lestat, you are far to annoying.” He smiled.

“They made me EVIL!” Lestat finally said not looking at any of them. “They had me getting home delivery for crying out loud!”

Daniel had another bout of hysteria at that until Armand slapped him soundly across the back of his head.

“I didn’t look like that did I?” David seemed as stunned as Lestat.

“No” Lestat answered, “You were older and a lot more distinguished looking.” Then he looked at Armand and grinned. “I thought your character was cute, shame he looked more innocent than you ever could!”

Armand returned the look with a glare of his own. Then without another word he grabbed Daniel and left the apartment slamming every door as he went with Danny’s laughter following him.

“I think I’ll follow them, or Armand will just be cruel to my grand-fledgling…” With that Marius stood and also left.

Leaving the small coven sat in relative silence. Though Louis still sat on Lestat’s lap trying in vain to stop his mirth.

“I’m far too disturbed…” David said. “I think I need an early night…”

“I think I might do the same…” Lestat said as they both stood.

Lestat followed his younger fledgling out the door and into the hall, he was just opening his own door when David coughed politely.

“What?” Lestat asked turning to him.

David looked at Lestat’s shoulder then back at his eyes.

“What?” Lestat asked again feeling a little annoyed at David’s curios behaviour.

“It’s all right David.” Came Louis soft voice from close by. “I don’t think I have much choice in this matter…”

“Hu?” Lestat said as he looked to where David was staring.

He still had Louis in his arms, he hadn’t realized he had picked him up. He shrugged, his beautiful one was making no moves to escape. Not like it would matter if he was. “Damn right you don’t…” and with that he walked into his room, shutting the door soundly behind him.

He walked over to the bed and threw his burden down on the covers. Loving the way Louis soft ebony hair fanned out beneath his head on the cream silken covers that had taken his fancy.

His fledgling lay as he had fallen, one knee slightly drawn up as his arms lay a little splayed to either side. His emerald green eyes smiling up at him welcoming and for once not challenging.

Lestat savoured the view; it wasn’t often that his beautiful one was so compliant.

On reflection he had been furies that they had missed this wonderful creature out of that excuse for a film. That they had not recognised the fact that Lestat was never alone when he always had this one being that captured his heart so completely, to come back to now, no matter what happened.

But now he knew if they had portrait Louis in the film he would be out this instant, killing the lot of them… At least this way, just maybe they would half forget Louis. Or maybe believe that he was nothing more than a half recognised peace of fiction, their concentration now only on the character Lestat… This was good for it meant that some of the attention would be taken away from his most precious one.

“Are you just going to stand there staring at me till the death sleep takes us both?” Louis asked in his ever so soft and seductive voice. “Or are you going to do something about all this blood I drank this night?”

Lestat grinned as he ran a hand down the inside of Louis leg, making the other vampire bite his bottom lip and half close his eyes in his most human like way.

This was why he had warned the others to leave Louis out of their books… This was why he had stopped writing… This was why he proof read everything and edited the bits with Louis in so much despite how much the rest of the coven loved him and wanted to share their thoughts on him with others… Louis was his, and he didn’t, couldn’t, share him anymore with the rest of the world. Best they forget him and then he would be solely his and his alone.

He leaned over the prone form of his deepest desire and nuzzled at the soft flesh of his lovers neck.

Yet again he would mark him as his… Even if that mark faded by the time they awoke together at dusk, his sent was still there for the others to smell and know to leave well alone or suffer his wrath.

Louis arched beneath him and gave a slight moan, pressing his flesh to Lestat’s lips.

“Take me…” came the gasped response to his daydreams.

And as Lestat sank his fangs in, to taste the sweetness that was his most prised possession, he pulled Louis to him and murmured “Mine..”

“All yours…” was the soft reply then a sharp intake of breath as Lestat took him…

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Louis death and resurrection… was FAR prettier than Lestat’s in the “Travesty”.


End file.
